


Midnight Cities

by dersecest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mute Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't talk and John is the kid working at the corner shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working title and tags

You met John at the local corner shop when you were 16. You were sent out by Bro to grab some groceries, which was a bad idea in itself but you agreed anyway. He handed you a 100 dollar bill, a miniscule shopping list, and told you to grab whatever you wanted while you were there. You slipped on your shoes and dragged yourself to the closest shop. You grabbed what Bro wanted, along with a small containers of apple juice. Because if you forgot, when Bro would get groceries, he would intently forget to piss you off.

It was much later in the day so only one line was open with some lanky kid shifting awkwardly behind it. You unloaded the items onto the belt until it was empty. You pushed the cart ahead of you as the kid scanned the items and bagged them. His name tag said John in thick printed letters. He was tall, had blotchy skin, and looked too big for his uniform.

“How are you today, sir?”

Sir. You want to laugh. You were probably the same age if not younger than him. You could only nod in response.

He finished ringing up every item and bagging them. He tapped away at the keyboard before turning, all too chipper as he said, “Your total is $35.16.”

You dig in your pockets and pull out the one hundred dollar bill, handing it to him. He took it hesitantly, trying to inconspicuously examine it to see if it was fake but gave up when he noticed you were staring. He counted out the change, tore off the receipt and handed it back to you.

Without thinking, you took the wad of cash, change, and paper in one, the other tapping your fingers to your chin in a motion of thank you. He was staring right at you, undoubtedly seeing the movement as you shove the wad into your jacket pocket.

“Is that sign language?”

You frowned. Of course, what kind of person doesn’t recognize sign language. All the terrible things you could sign. He wouldn’t understand but you would get some joy out of making fun of him. Instead, you nod.

His expression instantly perked up as he signed slowly. He tapped his index finger on his ear to his mouth then pointed at you. Are you deaf?

You shook your head. Pointing to yourself than forming fists and giving them a shake downward. You pointed to your ear and then him. I can hear you.

He smiled nervously, “Oh sorry. Just my nana was hard of hearing so I know how to sign. A little bit.” He chuckled, shifting on the balls of his feet, “Right. So umm, have a nice day.”

You give a two finger salute and grab your bags, hurrying out of the store. You made Bro do the grocery shopping for the following few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this instead of doing schoolwork. Woops.

The second time you meet John was when you were pissed. You had just gotten into a huge fight over Skype with your half sister, Rose Lalonde and you needed to escape her constant messages and psychoanalysis. She was blowing up both your computer and phone so you left before your Bro got involved.

You shoved your hands in your pockets and wandered down the street, passing the corner shop. You paced around the block a few times before shuffling in. There was only three other people there, including John, who was working alone again (you assumed).

You dig through your pocket for money, pulling out a crumpled five dollar bill. It was just enough for two containers of apple juice.

You shrug, walking to back the refrigerator section and grabbing two containers. Perfect drink for the Texas heat. You tucked one under your arm to cool down.

John wasn’t paying attention as you approached him, putting the drinks on the belt. He was too involved with his phone, frowning; so much you could’ve taken your money and the apple juice and walk out. You weren’t a bad ~~kid~~ man. You tapped on the belt, trying to gain his attention.

John glanced over his glasses, perking up as he set down his phone. “Hi,” he grabbed the containers, scanning them. The total flashed up on the screen,

$3.98

You hand him the wrinkled bill, grabbing the containers before he could bag them. It would be a waste of a plastic bag that would end up in the trash as soon as you left.

John counted out the change out loud. He asked politely, “How are you?”

You took your change and receipt before signing. _So-so. And you?_

He smiled, flashing his large, goofy teeth which were covered by thick braces, “I’m good. Thanks.” He flushed suddenly, mumbling nervously, “Can I see your receipt really fast? I think I made a mistake.”

You hand back the receipt, juggling the change as you did.

John snatched it from your hand, flushing even redder. He grabbed a pen from his khaki’s pocket and scribbled frantically on the paper. He finished, shoving the pen back into his pocket and the receipt back into your hand.

As you looked to examine it, an older woman cleared her throat, waiting impatiently behind you. You had half a mind to flip her the bird and sign insults but John made your decision as he said in a professional voice, “Thank you sir. Have a nice day.”

You sign a quick goodbye, hurrying out of the store. You slow as you turn the corner back to your apartment, examining the receipt. In rushed, messy handwriting, it read:

_Pesterchum ectoBiologist :)_

It was still hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up trying to get the pesterlog in color. I'm really sorry but html formatting hates me. Use your imagination?

You arrive back at your apartment; bro was gone and you didn’t care where to and Rose was still blowing up your Skype and phone. You logged off of Skype and tossed your phone in the corner of your bedroom. You only briefly glanced at her messages.

She was still livid, leaving one or two extremely long messages every 15 minutes or so. Eventually she could compose an essay with the messages of how she was attempting to psychoanalyze you. By the time you would message her back, she could’ve written a paper on your suppressed femininity due to a lack of female figures in your life and only had an unwavering, reckless male figure to look up to or some bullshit like that.

Instead, you got on pesterchum (blocking Rose before she switched medias) and clicked add chum. You unfold the receipt, pressing it flat on your desk and tying in ectoBiologist. Only one name popped up in blue.

 **\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --**  
  
TG: hey  
EB: umm hey? do i know you?  
TG: yeah im the mute kid you gave your username to  
TG: actually im a 30 something year old pedo who likes puppets too much and lives alone  
EB: cool, i’ve always wanted to befriend a pedophile loser.  
EB: my dream come true!  
TG: gross dude  
EB: being a pedophile is cool and all.  
EB: but that blond kid with the aviators never told me his name.  
EB: it’d be cool if he did.  
TG: dave strider  
TG: not the pedo  
TG: the blond kid  
EB: the name fits.  
EB: i’m john egbert.  
TG: eggggbert  
TG: how do you say that  
TG: egg-but  
EB: shit  
EB: not even close.  
TG: thats a weird last name  
EB: strider is weirder  
TG: strider sounds sick as fuck  
TG: like i was meant for greatness  
TG: so egg but  
TG: you still in high school  
EB: yeah unfortunately  
TG: haha yeah  
TG: fucking sucks  
TG: i dont know about you but i only got two more years till im free  
EB: me too!  
EB: ah shit.  
EB: gotta go serve customers.  
EB: i’ll talk to you later?  
TG: sure  
  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -- 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and Happy New Years!

The next week passed by all too quickly as school approached. You had, what? Three, four days until summer break was officially over and you had to go back to school. To be honest, you didn’t mind. School was just another reason to get out of the house (which you haven’t been doing lately) and away Bro and Cal. You could go to the park by your apartments and chill there but you’d look like a creep with your shades. People would probably think you were a pedophile or a rapist or a stalker. It’s happened before. Not being able to talk didn’t help either.  
  
Fuck it, there was nothing to do in the house. Might as well go for a walk. You grab your phone and headphones, putting them as you walk out of the apartment.  If Bro needed you, he could text you. The elevator was pointless; every time you got on, the old man from down the hall was there, waiting and giving you a creepy eye. You took the stairs, opting to jog down 20 flights of stairs instead of having some pedo looking you up and down on the elevator.  
  
While you went down the stairs, you put on music, stuffing your phone into your pocket. You reached the bottom, pushing the exit door open and slipping outside. It was supposed to be used only in emergencies but no one in the building heeded the rules. The park was a few blocks away and the shop where John worked was right in the middle of that walk. You could probably stop by and see if he was working. Maybe that was too creepy or was it? Ahh fuck it, you could pretend you were stopping by for a snack.  
  
You shuffled in, hands shoved in your pockets. Back in the fridge section, you grab some apple juice and one of those pre-packaged sandwiches. Might as well get some lunch. You head to the counter, craning your neck to try and see who’s working over the racks. Too bad some pregnant lady was blocking your view.  
  
You walked up behind the woman who was talking at lightening speed. Sadly, the cashier wasn’t John; it was some younger girl with an all too low cut shirt. Someone’s dad didn’t show her enough love.  
  
The pregnant woman finally shut up, took her bags, and walked out of the store. You set your items on the belt, pulling out your wallet. She scanned up your items, smiling all too sweetly. “Your total is $5.89.”  
  
You quickly hand her the money after she finishes bagging the items. You grab the bag as she counts out your change. She handed you the receipt and change, you lazily dropping it all into the bag. As you walked out of the store, you heard her call, “Bye cutie!” It wasn’t like you didn’t like girls, you just liked girls that had some kind of class.  
  
You turned up your music, heading to the park. It was slightly crowded so finding a bench to chill on was near impossible. You opted to sit under the shade of a tree, sipping on your apple juice, eyes closed. It wasn’t long before you heard a shout of excitement over your music; you couldn’t make out what they were shouting.  
  
You felt a sudden gust of warm air as someone called your name, “Dave? Dave. Daaaaavvvvveeeee. Come on dude, nod or something so I know you’re not dead.”  
  
You cracked open your eyes, squinting as you felt fingers gripping the sides of your shades. You jerked away as the shades tumbled off your face. You squeezed your eyes shut, signing angrily. Give them back! Hand them to me.  
  
They got the jist of the message as you continued signing, grabbing the aviators and shoving them into your hands. You hastily put them back on, opening your eyes to see John looking you up and down in worry. “Dude, what the hell was that about?”  
  
You shake your head, taking off your headphones to hear him more clearly. Sorry. I don’t like people touching my shades.  
  
John paused, as if processing the signs. He chuckled nervously, “Uhh sorry. I don’t know some of those signs.”  
  
You pull out your phone, typing in what you said and handed it to him. He looked it over, mouthing an “oh” and asked, “Why? Something wrong with your eyes?”  
  
No, I have perfect vision. It’s just too bright right now. He paused again with that nervous smile, “I’m really sorry but my ASL is terrible. Could you type it out?”  
  
You grabbed your phone from his hands, retyping it again. You held it up to eye level, letting him read it. “Right! The Texas sun is bright, isn’t it? You don’t mind if I sit with you right? I moved here at the beginning of summer and I haven’t had the best of luck making friends.”  
  
You nodded, digging into the bag for your sandwich. You peeled off the top, grabbing the half and offering the other to John. He took it readily, chatting, “I used to live in Washington with my dad but he got a transfer down here. We waited until my sophomore year was over before we moved so my credits wouldn’t mess up or anything. And since school isn’t in right now, it’s near impossible to meet new people outside of work. So you’re like my first friend in Houston! It’s cool if you don’t consider me a friend or whatever. We could be acquaintances or something.”  
  
You cut him off with a hand on his leg since you couldn’t grab his attention with signing. He stopped, glancing up at you. You sign slowly. Do you always talk this much?  
  
John shrugged, “Sometimes. Should I stop? Am I annoying you?”  
  
No. It’s cool. He relaxed, shoulder slumping as he let out a deep sigh, “Oh that’s good! I normally drive off people with my chattiness.” His phone started ringing, making him jump in surprise. He mumbled an apology to you before answering, “Hey dad!”  
  
You tuned out the conversation, Bro always told you eavesdropping wasn’t cool, and bit into your half of the sandwich. Tuna salad. It wasn’t the best but it was better than whatever food was at the apartment. You finish the sandwich, John ending his conversation with his dad. He smiled, sandwich still in his hand, “I’m actually not that hungry. Here.” He handed it back to you and you put it back in the container for later.  
  
He started hesitantly, “My dad wants me to head home even though it’s only 5. Saying he cooked dinner.” He stood up, brushing off his shorts and sliding his phone back into his pocket. “Sorry to leave so early. Unless you wanna come with me?” He sounded so hopeful, you couldn’t deny him. He was the only person who put up with your signing for this long.  
  
You shrug, signing Sure. You stand up, dropping the sandwich container back into the bag along with your empty container of juice. You swear you could feel John emitting beams of pure joy as he bounced on his feet, “Really? Sweet! My dad knows a whole lot more signs than I do. It’ll be awesome!”  
  
You smiled, following John as he walked ahead, still chatting excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer has been going haywire for a while and my documents were corrupted so it took me way too long to recover this one file. by the way, hello there again. it's been a while.

John led you to his apartment. It was in the midst of Houston and damn, it was nice. It was one of those apartments with multiple floors and sun windows on the very front, facing the street. You shuffled inside behind him. He kicked off his shoes at the doorway, encouraging you to do the same. You did when a large samoyed dog bounded down the stairs at the sound of the door closing, followed by a tall girl in high waisted shorts. She shrieked, “Bec! Come back here!”

The dog jumped on you, nearly knocking you down with it. The girl bounded down the stairs, grabbing the dog by its collar and pulling him off of you. She smiled as the dog scrambled to sniff you, “Sorry! He gets really excited when people come inside!”

You waved her off, mouthing ‘it’s okay’. She kept smiling even when you didn’t talk, “You must be Dave! Sorry we had to meet this way but I’m Jade, John’s older sister and this is Bec, my uhh...what did you call him?”

“Your keeper.”

“My keeper, right. It’s nice to meet you!” She held out her free hand that wasn’t holding onto Bec’s collar.

You shook her hand, signing Dave with your other hand. Jade looked muddled, John jumped in, “This is Dave. He’s mute.” She nodded and addressed John, “I’m going on a walk to help Bec calm down. Dad’s in the kitchen.” She brushed passed you, grabbing a leash from the floor and promptly leaving with the dog.

John groaned, “Good, she’s gone. She’s really annoying at times.” He grabbed your wrist, gently leading you into the kitchen. He came to a stop, you standing beside him, his hand still clasped around your wrist.

What you presumed to be his dad, was bent over a large pot, white fedora teetering on the crown of his head. John announced his presence, “Hey dad. I’m home and I want you to meet Dave.”

His dad stayed hunched over the pot, waving him off, “Give me two minutes. Dinner is almost done.” He reached up, shoving his fedora firmly back onto his head before returning to cooking.

John huffed, “Well while he finishes that, I want to show you Casey.” Without warning, he tugged you out of the kitchen, into the main hallway, and up the stairs. He started babbling about his pet salamander, named Casey and he got her a few months ago, right before he moved to Texas. He opened the door to his room and it was covered in shitty posters. Like not just regular band posters, like Nic Cage and Ghostbusters posters. He still had some boxes in the corners of his room, tightly sealed and labeled. You wondered how long it was since he moved.

On his desk with his laptop was a tank with a heat lamp on top. He let go of your wrist, turned off the lamp, and removing it from the metal mesh netting. He removed the top and stuck his hand into the tank. A small, yellow salamander crawled out of a small pond in on one of the side of tank and into John’s hand. He cautiously brought the salamander out of the tank, shoving her in your face. “This is Casey. Isn’t she cute?”

You held up your hand, glancing up at him, imitating a petting motion. He nodded with the goofy grin and you gently stroked the top of the salamanders head. Her skin was strange feeling. She reached out and timidly stepped onto your hand, which was pressed tightly against John’s for fear of dropping her. She crawled into your hand, clinging to your fingers and the cracks in between.

John smiled, his hands now under yours as a precaution, “She normally doesn’t relax with anyone else except me. She must like you.” You gently coaxed her back into John’s hands so he could put her away. She hesitantly went.

You wiped your hands on your shorts, pulling out your phone in case he started talking and wanted a response.

“John and company! Dinner is done!”

John placed the top and heat lamp back on, and trotted back downstairs with you close behind. The table was set and fettuccine on four plates. John’s dad, Mr. Egbert, was finishing putting utensils and condiments on the table. He glanced up, “Where’s Jade?”

John waved him off, “Out with Bec.” He slid into the seat at the corner of the table and you took the seat beside him. John dug in, stuffing his face with pasta. Mr. Egbert sat at the head of the table, staring at you as you watched John.

He started, “So, Dave right?” You nod. He continues, “John has told me about you. Says you sign. I happen to know a little bit about signing myself.” He started eating as John stopped, interrupting, “Not a little. He’s practically fluent.”

Mr. Egbert chuckled after swallowing his food, “I’m a bit rusty.”

You shrugged and signed. _Try to understand this. Ass fuck bitch cunt._

John watched intently, his eyebrows drawn together. Mr. Egbert laughed again, putting his fork down, “I think I’m going to like you Dave.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you characterize Karkat

School started and John was absolutely attached to your side. He text you the first day, begging you to meet him at the corner shop so you could walk together. You obliged. He ranted on, asking stupid questions about the school; he made sure it was always yes or no questions for your benefit.

****

You got to school early upon his request to show him around. With his schedule in hand, you entered the school, shoving passed the group of freshman that, year after fucking year, would hover by the front doors, getting in everyone’s way. He followed closely behind.

****

Whilst on your way to show him where his first period is, a teacher pulled you both aside, demanding to know where you were going. You were about to start signing when John grabbed your hands, “He’s just showing me around. I’m new to Houston.”

****

The teacher seemed satisfied enough and let you both go. You signed a quick thank you to him. You wandered around school until the bell rang, John threatening to talk your ear off. He talked about a new movie coming out that weekend and how you should join him in seeing it. The movie itself held no interest to you but John offered to pay so what was there to lose?

****

The first bell rang, John begging you to walk with him to class. You were going up the stairs when a familiar hand yanked your bookbag. You reached the top of the stairwell before daring to turn around.

****

Karkat was standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and his foot tapping, a habit he picked up in his freshman year. He was one of the few people in school that was also fluent in sign language. He started signing and talking quickly, “Why the fuck didn’t you text me? Has your phone been stuck up your ass?”

****

You shrugged, signing back. _Been busy._

****

Karkat glanced at John, examining him over. _With him?_

****

_No, not like that. Move, I gotta take the dork to class._

_**** _

Karkat grinned. _He turned you into an escort?_

****

You shove him out of the way and exit the stairwell, feeling John latch onto your bookbag. You and him make your way through the throng of students. His first period isn’t too far away from yours, you sign slowly. _My class is down the hall. I’ll meet you back here after first._

_**** _

John stared at your hands, mouthing what he could understand. “Okay, meet here. Gotcha.” He waved and shuffled into the classroom.

****

You started walking down the hall when Karkat grabbed your arm. He chafed quietly, “Is he your new boyfriend?”

****

You shoved him with you shoulder a little too hard and he stumbles to stay on his feet. He growled, shoving you back, “I was just teasing, christ.”

****

_No, he’s not. I meet him a few weeks ago. He moved here from Washington._

_**** _

Karkat looped his arm through yours, making you circle the hallways. He was clingy for someone who acted so mean most of the time. “You don’t have any fucking manners you know that? You didn’t even introduce him to me. I don’t know his goddamn name.”

****

_John Egbert._

_**** _

Karkat, thankfully, didn’t have to be directly in front of you to understand what you were signing. He sneered, “What kind of last name is Egbert?”

****

You smiled. _What kind of last name is Vantas?_

****

He jerked your arm before stopping by a class. “Text me your schedule.”

****

_Why? Want me to escort you around like a lady?_

_**** _

Karkat huffed, crossing his arms, “Hell no. You don’t have the manners to escort a lady around. Whatever. I’ll see you around.”

  
You gave a final wave, turning to head to your class.


	7. Chapter 7

John was waiting for you after first period, that fucker moved quick. He greeted you with that goofy smile. You walked him to his next class, then to yours. You repeated this process until the end of the day.

He offered to walk home with you because he didn’t particularly like the bus and he has yet to get a car of his own. You agreed; John’s house was relatively close, only about a mile or two away. Your apartment was a few blocks down from the school. Karkat couldn’t join you, despite John’s sudden interest in the loudmouth, because he lived in a suburb about 5 miles away from school.

You both exited the school, confronted by the oh so elegant and posh Eridan Ampora. He took his time strolling in front of you and John, making sure to give you and him disgusted glances. You nearly shoved him out of the way before he walked straight into someone else and was sent into a fit, “Watch where you’re going, christ!”

You grabbed John, dragging him away as quickly as possible. He glanced back at the poor kid who got in Eridan’s way, “Hey who’s that douche?”

You stop, signing out his name and trying to explain that his parents own a lot of banks around the city and he takes that as a sign to be stuck up to everyone. John caught a minimal amount, repeating back to you, “Rich parents plus Eridan equals douche.”

You nod, pulling out your phone to try and explain thoroughly. You type short handed and quickly.

_eridan thinks his parents will pull strings 4 him & will do anything 4 him but thats not true. his parents care but wont go 2 the trouble of getting rid of ppl. feferi, his love interest or whatever, is the only reason he stays in public school._

You hand your phone to him. “Who’s Feferi then?” He handed the phone back to you.

_feferi has been his best friend since 1st grade. her parents are also rich bc of the stock market_

He reads it over, making an o shape with his mouth. “Right, any other gossip you wanna tell me about?”

You shrugged, pocketing your phone. You signed, Is Texas high school different than high school in Washington?

John smiled, “Not all that different. Our dress code was stricter but I guess that’s because its a hell of a lot hotter in Texas.” He bumped you with his shoulder, suggesting, “Come on, let’s head back to my house and play some video games. Its the first day of school and the only homework we have is those stupid ‘take this paper to your parent and have them sign it’.”

You signed a sure, surprised he’d want a mute kid playing video games with him. You’ve never played video games with someone other than your bro simply because you can’t sign and play at the same time. Your bro had the courtesy to pause the game when you shook your controller. The amount of ways you and him figured out how to speak without signing is baffling.

A convertible drove up beside you and John, the top down. The girl driving screamed, “Hey faker, I wonder what sound you’d make if I ran over your legs!” The girl was Vriska, the local bitch who made sure everything was her business. She started the rumor around school that you’ve been faking being a mute because your bro wanted the sympathy from other parents.

You flipped her off and kept walking. She drove slowly beside you and John, cooing, “Oh Davvie, who’s your cute friend? Does his parents make him pretend to be mute and dumb too?” She cackled loudly, nearly coming to a halt.

John grit his teeth, you grabbing his forearm to keep him from diving in the car and throwing a punch or two. Hell, the kid was scrawny but he was much taller than her. “Hey, why don’t you fuck off and mind your own damn business?”

She nearly busted her gut laughing so hard, “Oh Davvie, looks like you finally got a friend other than Karkackles. And he’s got balls unlike you.” She stopped the car, “Kid, how about you ditch that faggot and come hang out with me and some friends?”

John spat as he and you continued walking, “Go fuck yourself.”

She scoffed, “Suit yourself hun.” Throwing the car into drive, she sped down the street, her hand resting on the passengers window with her middle finger up.

John patted you on the back, “Who the fuck was she?”

_Vriska. She hates me._

He rolled his eyes, “That’s an understatement. Jesus christ, she’s unnecessarily mean. Like what the fuck. Can’t believe you’re forced to put up with that shit.”

_Yeah. Come on. I want to play video games._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry but I've hit this like infinite writing block with this story. I'm still going to do my best and finish it but I don't know when that'll happen. Also, I've bumped up the rating because people are mean and slurs and coughloveystuffcough are coming.


End file.
